


Queen of Swords: The Hogwarts Years

by Cassandra14



Series: Queen of Swords [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 21:45:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassandra14/pseuds/Cassandra14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minerva McGonagall may not have a Dark Lord to contend with during her N.E.W.T. years at Hogwarts, but that doesn't mean her final two years will be uneventful. </p><p>It's 1933...and war is on the horizon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queen of Swords: The Hogwarts Years

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. I’m just spending a little time in her universe. Original characters and plot belong to me.
> 
> Author’s Note: A debt of gratitude is owed to the people of the HP Lexicon who provided invaluable assistance. Lullabymoon, my beta, is also owed many thanks. When I mentioned this crazy idea to her, she said “Let’s do it!” instead of calling the nice men with white coats.

### Fall 1933

With a crunch of gravel and a rattle of the carriage, Minerva stepped down onto the drive. She waited a moment for her companion, a young wizard with unruly black hair and a wide grin, before mounting the stone steps. Above her head, the lighted windows of the castle welcomed the train of returning students, inviting them to pass through the massive wooden doors and into the Entrance Hall. Inside, the walls rang with the chatter of the students, friends sharing summer stories, classmates exchanging hellos and how are yous, and yearmates anticipating the coming term. Minerva rolled her eyes as her friend attempted to neaten his hair and winked at a pretty Ravenclaw fifth year. The pair proceeded into the Great Hall, making their way to the Gryffindor table and finding seats near the staff platform.

“Hello, Edward. Hello, Minerva. Good summer?”Cecilia Douglas, her blonde curls bouncing excitedly, plopped down next to her friends. She was joined by the rest of the sixth year Gryffindors. 

“Not bad. My family spent some time at the seaside,” answered Edward. “How about you?”

“Mum took me up to see my father’s parents in Lincolnshire for the summer.” She leaned forward, her elbows resting on the table and lowered her voice conspiratorially. “Minerva, did Professor Forsythe tell you anything about our new Head of House? I’ve already asked around and nobody knows who it is.”

“No, I’m afraid not.” Minerva glanced up at the High Table, focusing on the sole unidentified presence among the staff. The wizard, who was seated to the left of the Headmaster, appeared distinctly disreputable with a drab gray robe, a bored expression, and gray flyaway hair. He hardly seemed to fit the bill for a prospective professor at Hogwarts, let alone for the prestigious position of Gryffindor’s Head of House. Minerva, however, decided to keep her observations to herself and merely said, “I don’t recognize him from any book or journal that I’ve read.” 

“Oh well,” replied Cecilia, “I guess we’ll find out soon enough.” 

“I just hope he likes Quidditch,” added Edward. “The Cup has our name on it this year.” As they had been talking, the stream of students had slowed to a trickle and then to sporadic spurts of latecomers and finally stopped. After a minute or two, a line of first years entered, led by Professor Merrythought. She stopped them in front of the High Table and the Sorting Hat which was perched on its customary stool. The annual song issued forth from the Sorting Hat, detailing the qualities of each House, and afterwards Merrythought began calling students forward to be sorted. Whenever a new Gryffindor was declared, the older students erupted into clapping and cheers. Looking very small and somewhat overwhelmed, the first years took their places near the sixth years. Minerva tried to memorize the name and face as each addition took a seat. 

When the Sorting finished, Headmaster Dippet rose and said, “Welcome to Hogwarts. As I’m sure you are all very hungry, I will postpone the announcements until after the feast. Please, enjoy your supper.” With that, the tables suddenly groaned under added weight of overflowing platters and dishes. The students reached for their favorites, devouring the feast in record time. When the deserts had disappeared, mostly into their stomachs, Dippet tapped his glass with a knife. Gradually, the students fell quiet while Dippet waited, standing in place. 

“Thank you,” he said, “and now, I have a couple of announcements to make. First, I would like to introduce our newest member of staff. Professor Forsythe, as many of you are aware, retired at the end of last year. I am very honored to present his replacement, Professor Albus Dumbledore who will be taking the post of Transfigurations and of Gryffindor Head of House. I hope that you extend to him the warmest possible welcome.” As Dippet spoke, the dowdy wizard to his left stood. He bowed politely to the Headmaster and promptly disappeared in a brilliant flash of light. When Minerva’s eyes recovered, he had transformed; flowing auburn hair and beard, a tall and lean build which towered over the diminutive Dippet, and bright blue robes that matched his eyes. Momentarily stunned for a second, the students burst into applause, the loudest coming from the Gryffindor table. Dumbledore smiled, revealing a dimple, before retaking his seat. 

Once the noise had died down, Dippet continued, informing the first years about the Forbidden Forest and the prohibition on magic in the corridors. He then mentioned that Quidditch trials would be held in two weeks, which promptly sent Edward into a hushed debate with the other boys over likely candidates for each of the House teams. Minerva ignored most of Dippet’s speech and Edward’s conversation as there was nothing new being discussed. Instead, she searched her memory for any information about Albus Dumbledore. She unearthed a reputation for being the genius scion of an ancient and respected pureblood line. Vaguely, she also recalled a mention of him as a noted alchemist. To that scanty list, she added that he apparently possessed a flair for the dramatic. Minerva suppressed a sigh and reminded herself to reserve judgment until she had a chance to know him better.

“Well, well, I think it’s time for bed. Classes will start on Monday so I suggest that you make the most of the weekend. Goodnight,” Dippet finally concluded. The students clambered to their feet, benches scraping across the flagstones. 

“First years, please remain at your seats. The prefects will escort you to the dormitory after the older students have exited,” Minerva instructed. Together with Edward and the two fifth year prefects, Minerva waited until the hall had cleared. Indicating Edward and herself, she said, “Please follow us. Veronica, Richard, would you take the rear?” With the first years trailing behind her, Minerva guided them up the stairs to the seventh floor and along the corridors to the portrait of the Fat Lady. 

“Welcome to Gryffindor House, little cubs,” exclaimed the Fat Lady, throwing her arms wide. “Password please, dearie,” she addressed to Minerva. 

“Portus Leoninus,” Minerva replied, careful to speak loudly and clearly for the benefit of the first years. 

“Correct,” said the Fat Lady as she swung open to admit them. They climbed through the portrait hole into the common room. While the prefects gathered together, the first years milled about in the open space in front of the hearth.

“Welcome to Gryffindor Tower,” Edward called out, drawing their attention. “This is the house common room. The boys’ dormitory is on the left, first years have the fourth floor through that door.” He first pointed to one door and then turned to indicate another one on the right. “The girls have the same level through there.” As he spoke, the portrait opened and the seventh year prefects joined the group. 

“Good evening, everyone,” said one of the two, a petite and fiery young witch. “Before you go to bed, we would like to introduce ourselves and to learn your names. My name is Agatha Delancey and I’m one of your prefects. I’m in seventh year and interested in Herbology and Astronomy.”

Richard went next, his voice booming out of his chest, “Richard Fawcett, fifth year prefect. My favorite subject is Care of Magical Creatures.”

“Hi, my name is Veronica Marchbanks.” Cheerful hazel eyes and pinked cheeks animated the next speaker as she spoke slightly too fast. “I’m a fifth year prefect too. I like Charms best. You’re going to have a terrific time here at Hogwarts.”

“Hello,” said a boy with short blondish hair and powerful arms, “I’m Jordan Matterson, seventh year prefect and Quidditch captain for Gryffindor. I enjoy both Potions and Arithmancy.”

Minerva stepped forward to take her turn. “Good evening, my name is Minerva McGonagall and I’m a sixth year prefect. My best classes are Defense Against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration.” 

“And I’m Edward Potter, also a sixth year prefect,” Edward announced, grin firmly fixed in place. “I’m good at Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures.”

“Now that we have told you who we are, could you please go around and tell us your names?” asked Agatha. “And something about yourselves? Maybe your favorite sweet or flavor of ice cream?” One by one, the first years complied, nudging each other to speak up. 

When they had finished, Jordan said, “Thank you. As your prefects, we are here to help you adjust to Hogwarts. You can come to us for help with homework, questions about Hogwarts, or advice on classes and professors. If you are having an argument with your roommate, trouble with an essay, or can’t find your way, please ask any one of us and we will be happy to help.” 

“We all wear these badges on our robes to identify us as prefects,” added Richard, indicating the gold and red emblem clasped on his breast. 

“Now, classes start on Monday so you have the weekend to explore the castle and to become acquainted with each other and with rest of the students. “ Agatha motioned towards the dormitories. “Your belongings have already been taken up to your rooms. Goodnight and once again, welcome to Hogwarts and to Gryffindor.” The first years dispersed, murmuring goodnights as they disappeared up the stairways.

“They look like a good lot,” remarked Edward.

“Yes, they should be fine additions. Why were you late?” Richard inquired of the seventh years. 

“Dumbledore wanted to meet us,” Agatha answered.

“Really? What’s he like?” demanded Veronica, perching on a chair arm with her legs swinging. 

“He seems pleasant. I think he will be a good teacher and Head of House,” declared Agatha. 

“He’s brilliant, alright,” added Jordan, “and he seems enthusiastic about teaching here. He requested a House meeting on Monday evening.” A yawn nearly cut off his last words. “I’m for bed. Goodnight.” The other prefects conceded tiredness as well and headed for the dormitories. Edward and Minerva lingered after the others had gone. 

“It’s good to be back at Hogwarts,” said Edward. 

Minerva swept her eyes over the familiar room, taking in the sight of red cushioned armchairs, scratched tables, and the clean swept hearth. A short climb away, her four poster bed with gold trimmed crimson draperies awaited her, her trunk resting at its foot. “Yes, it is good to be home. Goodnight, Edward.”

“Goodnight, Minerva. Don’t let the nargles bite,” Edward called over his shoulder as he started up the boys’ staircase. The door thumped shut before Minerva could remind him that there were no such things as nargles. With a shake of her head, she ascended the staircase to the sixth floor. Upon entering, she greeted her roommates, prepared for bed, slipped underneath the covers, and promptly fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Queen of Swords is essentially my version of Minerva McGonagall's life prior to Harry's first year. It begins in the fall of 1933, her sixth year, with the arrival of Albus Dumbledore as the new Transfiguration Professor and Head of Gryffindor. For this story, I will be selectively influenced by DH, but am not accepting it as canon, particularly in regards to Dumbledore's background. This story was also partially written and planned before Pottermore and therefore contradicts McGonagall's background as revealed by the great JKR. Otherwise, I am trying very hard to work within canon and within historical context. That being said, I do not claim to be an expert on either and ask for the reader's indulgence.
> 
> The story is a massive work in progress and is currently over 100,000 words. I do not know how long the completed story will be nor how long it will take to complete. I encourage feedback and would love to have the chance to connect to my readers if they so desire.


End file.
